Cutting, Love, fighting
by MabelPinesfan555
Summary: CeCe and Rocky are in love. What will happen.
1. Chapter 1

CeCe's P.O.V.

I turned my head to see rocky running down the hall yelling my name. She came over to me and told me she needed to tell me something at recces. She came to the bench I was sitting on and said "CeCe before I tell you what I wanted to say is that after I tell you. You may not like me anymore or run away from me." What I wanted to tell you is that "I love you and more than friends." She had a worried look on her face. I said "Rocky don't worry I love you too." She jumped and down and hugged me. I was sad I thought she would kiss me. I asked her "When do you think we should kiss. She told me "When the time feels right and the time might be closer than you think." She just winked at me and left.

Rocky's P.O.V.

I just told CeCe I loved her. I was afraid that she would hate or leave me. She asked me when should we kiss and I told her when the time is right and then winked at her. I felt mysterious when I did that. After school I went over to CeCe and asked her "Do you want to walk home together." She said "Yes." I dropped her off at her house then went to mine when I opened the door I heard a vase thrown at the wall. I quickly ran up the stairs to my room. My parents have always been fighting sometimes they are physical and sometimes they just yell at each other. I like to go up to my room and shut my door and listen to music. I like to listen to it because it drowns out the fighting. I reach in my closet and pull out a box. I open up the box and pull out a knife. I slide it down my wrist it leaves a very deep cut. I fall to the floor and start to think of CeCe as the room goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

CeCe's P.O.V.

I went over to Rocky's apartment and knocked on the door. When no one answered I opened the door. When I opened the door I saw Rocky's dad lying on the floor with beer bottles surrounding him and Rocky's mom with broken pieces of glass surrounding her. I ran up the stairs wanting to ask Rocky what's going on with her parents. When I got to Rocky's room I knocked on the door but got no answer. I knocked again and no answer. So I quietly opened the door and saw rocky on the floor with blood surrounding her. I looked to find where the blood was coming from and saw a huge, deep cut on her wrist. I fell on the floor and started to cry.

Rocky's P.O.V.

I woke up when I heard crying coming from CeCe. I looked up at her and realized that I had passed out. I went over to CeCe and told her to tell me why she was crying. She looked up and said "Rocky, I thought you had died." I asked her to tell me what happened and why there was a cut on my arm. I told her about my mom and dad and that I started to cut myself. She told me not to and I said ok. We hugged and kissed and I told her "I love you." She said "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

CeCe's P.O.V

I was on my laptop in my room when I heard my mom call my name. When I got to the living room I saw two policemen sitting on the couch. My mom had a sad, worried look on her face. When I sat down one of the looked at me and asked "Are you Cecilia jones?" I said "Yes and call me CeCe." CeCe are you friends with Raquel Blue?" The lady officer asked "Yes." I said in a shaky voice the other male officer said "I'm sorry to tell you this but your friend was kidnapped." I screamed "No!" and fell to the floor and started to cry. The female told me to calm down and that everything was going to be ok. I started to cry some more and yelled "It's not going to be ok, my friend was kidnapped and she might have even been killed!" My mom picked me up off the floor and carried me to my room. She put me on my bed and told me to get some rest. She hugged me and told me Rocky is going to be alright. All of a sudden I was awoken to find Rocky shaking me and calling my name. I said "Rocky aren't you supposed to be kidnapped but she told me that she woke me up because I was screaming in my sleep. I jumped up and down and told Rocky what my dream was about. She hugged and kissed me and told me she wasn't going anywhere and that she loved me. I kissed her and told her I loved her to.


End file.
